memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Klingon High Council
The Klingon High Council was the legislative and ruling body of the Klingon Empire. An aristocratic oligarchy, the High Council was composed of the leaders of the twenty four most powerful Great Houses of Klingon society, and is presided over by the Chancellor. ( ) __TOC__ : In the , the ruling body of the Klingon Empire was identified as the '''Grand Senate of the Klingon Empire'. This could be an alternate name for the High Council, or it could be another government body that filled a similar role.'' :In the and the FASA RPG materials, an '''Imperial Council' advised a sitting Emperor well into the 23rd century, but its aristocratic composition and relation to the Head of State were effectively identical to that of the later-made-canon High Council.'' Organization To make decisions the High Council works on a majority vote system, members put forth proposals and the entire council then indicates it support or opposition, if a majority support the notion it is passed into law. ( ) The High Council advises the Chancellor on matters facing the empire. He leads the Council through force of will and his own considerable army. A master politician, he plays a delicate balancing game between different factions. ( ) History The High Council seized its true power after the death of the last Emperor in 2069. The High Council was often been a hotbed of intrigue and dissent due to inter-House in-fighting which led the Empire to civil war numerous times over the centuries. ( ) In 2156, Captain Jonathan Archer requested that the High Council bring the Klingon Empire into the Earth-Romulan War. The decision was made even before Archer arrived and Archer's request was denied. ( ) After the creation of the QuchHa' variety of Klingon in the mid-22nd century the superior ambition of the augmented Klingons led to them gaining control of the council in the 23rd century. ( ) In 2256, the Council consisted of non-augmented Klingons from the 24 Great Houses, including of the House of Kor, Dennas of the House of D'Ghor and Ujilli of the House of Mo'Kai. ( ) By 2257, the Council had fallen into disarray, with numerous factions fighting for control of the Empire. L'Rell eventually took control and reconstituted the Council, with herself as leader. ( ) In 2267 when news of the destruction of the scout vessel reached the council they looked to councillor Kahnrah, head of the house of the Vortha's commander, to decide their response. Kahnrah suggested sending a fleet to Organia to meet the Federation aggressors and defend Klingon interests. ( ) A short while later the Organia mission forced itself back onto the Council’s agenda when Ayelborne, leader of the Organians, appeared in the council chambers and forced a peace treaty on the Klingons and Federation, under threat of neutralizing their space forces. ( ; ) In response to the Organian Peace Treaty the Council began to explore new tactics, such as espionage. The first under-cover operative, Gralmek, failed his mission and was taken into Federation custody. The Council was concerned that Gralmek would be a security risk and organised a prisoner exchange to retrieve him, he was then brought before the Council where the Chancellor gave him a dressing-down and the Council discommendated him. ( ) In 2293 a suggestion from Chancellor Gorkon that the Empire broker a peace agreement with the Federation, and turn to their enemy's for aid in the aftermath of the Praxis disaster split the Council. The vote rested on the decision of councillor Kahnrah, and members opposing Gorkon's proposal attempted to assassinate the councillor when it became clear he would vote in favour of Gorkon's plan. Just as the Council began to consider other options, with the vote apparently deadlocked, Kahnrah made a dramatic entrance into the chamber, throwing the blood stained blades he had just been forced to use to kill his granddaughter (who had supported the opposition) across the chamber floor. Kahnrah made an impassioned speech giving his support for the Gorkon's plan and the vote was swung. Gorkon immediately made the order to send emissaries to begin the negotiations. ( ) In 2369, the High Council learned that a human, going under the name "Shadowheart", was leading the Nothrani rebellion. They then asked the Federation and Starfleet to identify the human. The High Council unofficially sent Commander Riker, Lieutenant Worf and Council member Kurn to apprehend "Shadowheart" on Nothra.( ) In 2375, most of the Klingon High Council were killed by Morjod. After Martok defeated Morjod, several members of the Katai joined the Klingon High Council. ( ) In 2410, the Klingon High Council was killed at the hands of an Iconian when Councillor Wodan lead the other members in dismissing the Iconian's boasts. The Iconian responded by capturing the entire group, then vaporizing them. (Star Trek Online) Known councillors :Due to the miniseries ''Vanguard, Errand of Vengeance, Errand of Fury, and Klingons: Blood Will Tell, an unusually large number of councilors serving during the mid- to late-2260s have been identified, and are grouped here.'' Appendices External link * Category:Governments Category:Klingon Empire